Rhul Stonecaller
Basic Information Name: Rhul Stonecaller ' Guild:' The Silvertail Tribe Title: None, as yet Race: Tauren Class: Shaman Gender: Male Age: Very young, at only 33 years old Hair: Pale grey hide, with shaggy dark brown mane, heavily braided Eyes: Red Weight: Rhul is broad and heavy set, thus heavier than average Height: '''A little taller than average '''Garments/Armour: As a young shaman still in early training, Rhul will usually be seen in leather harness. Occassionally, he can be seen wearing a favoured fishing hat. He always carries his shield with him, strapped to his left arm, or else slung across his back. His shield has three wolf-tails affixed to its front. Features: Rhul has sharp bronze tips fixed to his horns, which are lightly carved with patterns and symbols representing the elements. He wears two especially long braids which hang down below his waist, and his beard is also worn in a long braid. Known Facts Rhul is the eldest calf of fur and skin traders who were based at Freewind Post, in the Thousand Needles. Following the shattering, and the ensuing flooding of that land, Rhul was brought to safety eventually at Camp Mojache, in Feralas, but was separated from his family in the disaster. He did not see them again at Mojache, and still does not know if they are alive or dead, nor where they might be. With Feralas such a dangerous place for young ones, he and the younger calves were soon escorted to the relative safety of Mulgore. It was there, during an assault by the quillboar, that Rhul discovered he had the gift when knocked to ground by a hammer blow to the head. Enraged by the intense pain, and the vista of hatred and wanton destruction around him, he found himself surrounded by a surging blue nimbus of electrical energy, which he instinctively focused upon the leering face of the Quillboar who stood above him, poised to make the killing blow. Spotted by braves nearby who came to his aid, he was given to the care of the shaman, Meela Dawnstrider, to begin training immediately. Personality ﻿Rhul is still very young, and in normal tauren society would be considered to be a minor - consequently he has all the bravery and impetuousness of youth, with precious little of the hard-won experience that might lead a more hardened tauren to bide his time for a better strike. Yet with the shattering of the world, and with all that once seemed secure now under constant siege, Rhul finds himself having to grow up very fast and his teachers grudgingly accept that he is an extremely quick learner. He is very courteous and affable, and has the easy manner and quick wits that one might expect of the child of a trader. He has a well-developed sense of heirarchy, and is properly polite and respectful to his elders and betters, even when he is able to show them that he was right all along. He works well with others, and when fighting, he is most effective doing so in a pack, where he can be found in the thick of the action, casting down totems to further enhance the spirits and natural prowess of his fellow warriors, casting spells of healing and mending where needed and unleashing a hellstorm of fire and lightning upon all would harm him and his people. Rhul is always, always eager to listen to stories. His totem animal is the wolf. In tauren beliefs, the totem is representative of the person's destiny and/or character. For Rhul, the wolf is indicative of his strong connection to family and friends, and the need to belong, whilst at the same time having an inquisitive mind and a lust for adventure.